By the Fire
by PARN of hero
Summary: Days before a very important event, Nico is camping when a friend joins him. They have heart to heart conversation about attending or not. All below a summer night. A bit moody and depressing. One-shot. NO Thalico.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Uncle Rick. Thank you for the characters. Though, the plot is mine.**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it. Please FAVORITE**

**By the Fire**

Nico was alone in the middle of nowhere. He set a small campfire to warm himself up and probably cook something. However, he wasn't in the mood of doing anything at all. He couldn't convince himself to move for the same spot he was for over one hour. He just was sitting in the ground watching the fire hugging his knees with his arms.

The fire was somehow comforting. The weather was chilly in the middle of the summer. Everybody was at Camp Half-Blood preparing for the big event of the season happening in two days. Nico didn't want to be involved at all, so he was just chilling out in the middle of the Montana.

From the darkness, a familiar face appeared in front of Nico. He recognized the dark-haired punk teen that he met years back with her sister Bianca. How much he miss his sister.

"Hi" said Thalia.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Nico looking really surprise to see Thalia Grace, Hunter of Artemis, standing in front of him.

"Travelling" said Thalia shrugging. She dropped her hunter backpack and sat down in front of him on the other side of the fire. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Where is your pack? Are they close by?" said Nico filling the silence with something.

"I like to travel alone sometimes. I needed to clear my head. How are you?" said Thalia and crossed her legs.

"I don't have to answer that" said Nico looking away. He wasn't feeling like talking. That's why he was here in the first place.

"I get it" said Thalia and smiled wickedly. She wasn't feeling that great herself too. Nico took a stick moving the fire and threw another piece of wood to it. For a couple of minutes, nobody talked. They just stared the fire feeling warmer and confused in their own heads. Nico had the suspicion that Thalia was sent for some reason.

"Are you going to drag me to the wedding? Did Hazel send you? Did he…?" said Nico hotly after minutes of silence.

"Don't worry. I don't know if I am going myself" said Thalia shrugging.

"Why not?" said Nico intrigued. She was supposed to be in the wedding party as one of the bridesmaids. He saw her dress hanging next to her sister's.

"It's weird, you know. They are 19" said Thalia with a sad weak voice. It was indeed a fast engagement and wedding preparation. But nobody questioned that they would ever get married eventually, but not so young. But there was a good reason…

"With a baby on the way... A girl" said Nico remembering when he told him the news and his face beaming with happiness.

"I know. I just don't feel like seeing that" said Thalia and placed one hand cupping her face.

"Why?" said Nico now really confused. Weren't girls always excited of babies and maternal stuff? Thalia stared at him before answering. She bit her bottom lip and looked away, and then she looked directly at Nico's eyes. Her eyes were sad almost in tears.

"I'm supposed to be older, you know. I should be at least 24… Now, you and I, we are the same age and they are getting married. I just feel left behind" said Thalia. Nico sighed and nodded at Thalia.

"I think I know what you mean. I should be at least 70. I just look real young" said Nico and a small giggle left his lips.

"Not funny" said Thalia with a death glare.

"I wasn't trying to make you laugh" said Nico somberly. He really wasn't. He just felt the irony in them. They were children of other times still young with lives ahead, though in her situation she had eternity

"Sorry" said Thalia really apologizing. Nico nodded and stared at the fire.

For over 10 minutes, the fire was burning making them feel really warm. They were wrapped in their own thoughts, so nobody talked.

"Why are you not going?" said Thalia intrigued. She was suspicious and wanted to confirm her theory. Nico sighed and stared at Thalia. She felt his dark mad eyes piercing her soul. She felt like shivering even with the flames so near to her.

"I just can't watch them getting married" said Nico feeling his voice almost cracking in pain. It was too much see them together daily, less promising love to each other in front of everybody.

"Is it because of what happened with Eros?" said Thalia putting her hand on his shoulder. Nico was startled. He didn't notice when Thalia stood up and sat next to him.

"How did you…?" said Nico surprised.

"Somebody told me" said Thalia cutting his question. She smiled weakly. Thalia felt like putting her head on his shoulder. She needed some comfort too.

"Someone can't keep a secret… In part, it is" said Nico sadly. He should be mad, angry for the lack of privacy, but he knew that everybody would find out eventually.

"And the other part?" said Thalia really concerned.

"They are too happy together than they just make me feel lonely. I know they don't mean to, but…" said Nico moving his hands up and down.

"I know what you mean. It's hard to be single and want someone you can't have anymore" said Thalia cutting his train of thought.

"Luke?" said Nico. He knew as well as everybody their relationship.

"Sometimes" said Thalia and their eyes met. Nico looked her electric eyes so similar to Jason, and then she looked away.

"Do you regret it?" said Nico still staring at her.

"What?" said Thalia really confused. Was he still talking about Luke?

"Being a hunter" said Nico. Thalia thought her answer and met his stare again.

"Sometimes… I did it to avoid the big prophecy, so Percy could be the one. Now…" said Thalia weakly. Was she still happy of being a hunter?

"I get it" said Nico. He would have done the same if it meant to avoid ever getting involved in war.

"I love my sisters but I don't know what I want anymore" said Thalia and felt her voice quiver. She was not the same girl after living with the hunters this last 5 years.

"I see" said Nico.

They got into silence period. They were touching by the shoulders and didn't look at each other again. Nico was thinking about her situation. Her sister Bianca did the same to avoid all responsibility. He wondered if Bianca was still alive, would she feel just like Thalia? Would Bianca be regretting becoming a hunter too?

On the other hand, Thalia was thinking about how lonely Nico was. He was treated differently, not only for being son of the big three, but for being son of the death God. At least, people treated her with respect but they were condescending too. People feared her.

"I think I should get going in" said Thalia looking at the fire. She wasn't in the mood of sulking around with him anymore.

"Don't go yet. Stay for a while" said Nico and smiled nervously like he wasn't use to smile.

"Do you want me to?" said Thalia nervously too. Nobody had asked her to stay ever.

"Sure, why not?" said Nico shrugging. Thalia looked at him staring at her. She felt needed for the first time in a long time.

"Are you hungry? I could bring a rabbit or something" said Thalia and smiled. Nico looked away.

"Not really. I have some peanut butter and jam sandwiches if you want, Hazel made them for me" said Nico looking at the fire. He really wasn't hungry and those sandwiches were hanging out in his backpack for over 2 days. He wondered if they were still good.

"You are lucky to have a sister like that" said Thalia.

"Thank you… she is just so annoying sometimes. I know she worries but she exaggerates" said Nico grinning. He really loved Hazel. They were like true siblings.

"That's what sisters do. Jason says the same of me" said Thalia smiling as she thought of Jason complaining of Thalia's antics.

"Are you tired? You can sleep here if you want" said Nico just to be polite. He liked Thalia but he wasn't sure if he wanted her around.

"Maybe, it's still early though. I am used to travel at night. You know. Artemis reign" said Thalia and stirred the fire with a stick. The flames grew larger and hotter.

They were in silence and close to each other. Thalia leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled for second. She was waiting for Nico to brush her off but it never happened. Nico didn't want Thalia close, but once she was, he didn't want her to move. He needed to feel human touch sometimes. It wasn't easy being surrounded by death all the time. The death souls are most of the times cold, angry and confused.

"So, you are not really going?" said Nico. Thalia raised her head and they stared at each other.

"If I go, I might do something that I will regret. I can't be the one to ruin the happy occasion" said Thalia and her eyes watered. She sniffed and wiped her tears. Nico stared at her and then he realized of something. She was heartbroken that they were getting married. Was she hopelessly in love too?

"Me too" said Nico with a sad voice. Tears were streaming down his face. Thalia nodded and rested her head on his shoulder again. They both cried silently next to each other for over one hour before they felt sleep with a dying fire in front of them.

The end


End file.
